OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes/Thomas (K.O. the Hero Kid and Friends) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *K.O. as Thomas *Beardo as Edward *Joe Cuppa as Henry *Mr. Gar as Gordon *Radicles as James *Colewart as Percy *Crinkly Wrinkly as Toby *Gregg as Duck *A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon as Donald and Douglas *Ofrang as Oliver *Lord Boxman as Diesel *Baby Teeth as Toad *Icky and Boris as Bill and Ben *Enid as Emily *Wally the Wizard as Smudger *Bernard as BoCo *Carol as Mavis *Cosma as Daisy *Mega Football Baby as Bertie *Darrell as Bulgy *Brick, Boomer, and Butch (from Powerpuff Girls) as The Horrid Lorries *Mikayla as The Spiteful Breakvan *Fink as S.C.Ruffey *Robots as Troublesome Trucks *Sparko as Harold *Yellow Technique and Green Guts as Annie and Clarabel *Blue Power as Henrietta *Black Strategy as Old Slow Coach *Mr. Logic as Terence *Mrs. Mummy as Caroline *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Trevor *Superman (from Justice League) as City of Truro *Yeti (from Disney's Animal Kingdom ride - Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain) as The Chinese Dragon *Professor Utonium (from Powerpuff Girls) as Sir Topham Hatt *Mrs. Keane (from Powerpuff Girls) as Lady Hatt *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as The Barber *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races) as The Policeman *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Mr. Percival *Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) as Skarloey *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) as Rheneas *Eustace Bagg (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Duncan *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Sir Handel *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Peter Sam *George Jetson (from The Jetsons) as Rusty *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Duke *Spanky and Crudde as Mighty Mac *Theodosia as Madge *Raymond as George *Nick Army as Thumper *The Smurfs Characters as Jack and the Pack *Ben 10 (from Ben 10) as Stepney *Father (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as D261 *Grim (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) as Cranky *Robot Jones (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) as Derek *Dendy as Lady *Ernesto and Jethro as Arry and Bert *Miss Quantum as Elizabeth *Professor Venomous as Spencer *Fred Jones (from Scooby Doo) as Arthur *Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) as Murdoch *Yogi Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Harvey *Durpe as Rosie *Principal Claus as Flying Scotsman *Dynamite Watkins as Molly *Wilhamena as Flora *Aquaman (from Justice League) as Salty *Sarcosuchus (from Animal Planet's Giant Monsters) as Diesel 10 *The Joker and Two-Face (from Justice League) as Splatter and Dodge *Clarence Wendell (from Clarence) as Billy *Trigon (from Teen Titans GO!) as Hector *Ted Viking as Rocky *Red Action as Belle *Green Lantern (from Justice League) as Colin *Red Tornado (from Justice League) as Flynn *Boo Boo (from Yogi Bear) as Dennis *Cyborg (from Justice League) as Neville *Major Glory (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Hank *Megilla Gorilla (from Yogi Bear) as Hiro *Batman (from Justice League) as Victor *Robin (from Justice League) as Kevin Gallery Okko.png|K.O. as Thomas Mr_Beardo_New.png|Beardo as Edward Joe_Cuppa.png|Joe Cuppa as Henry Mr._Gar.png|Mr. Gar as Gordon Radicles.png|Radicles as James It's Colewort.png|Colewort as Percy It's_Crinkly_wrinkly.png|Crinkly Wrinkly as Toby tumblr_ovg877qcJM1uozo91o1_500.png|Gregg as Duck tumblr_oxl6yaM7e81wa0sv2o1_r1_500.png|A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon as Donald and Douglas Ofrang.png|Ofrang as Oliver Lord Buttman.png|Lord Boxman as Diesel Mr_Baby_Teeth.png|Baby Teeth as Toad No529cc467b6b08eeca70cee3248f7b5332c8bb1b5r1-768-768v2_hq.jpg|Icky and Boris as Bill and Ben Enid.png|Enid as Emily Wallie_the_White.png|Wally the Wizard as Smudger It's Bernard!.png|Bernard as BoCo No11e.png|Carol as Mavis It's Cosma.png|Cosma as Daisy Mega_Football_Baby.png|Mega Football Baby as Bertie It's Darrell.png|Darnell as Bulgy We the Rowdyruff boys and we wanna fight.jpg|Brick, Boomer, and Butch as The Horrid Lorries Mikayla2.png|Mikayla as The Spiteful Breakvan Lab_Rat_Remastered.png|Fink as S.C.Ruffey Stop_Attacking_the_Plaza.mkv_000194736.png|Robots as Troublesome Trucks Sparko.png|Sparko as Harold okko_yellow_technique.png|Yellow Technique Green_guts.png|and Green Guts as Annie and Clarabel It's_Blue_Power_no_mask.png|Blue Power as Henrietta It's_Black_Strategy-0.png|Black Strategy as Old Slow Coach Mr._Logic-0.png|Mr. Logic as Terence Miss._Mummy.png|Mrs. Mummy as Caroline Courage now!.jpg|Courage as Trevor Superman.jpg|Superman as City of Truro YetiTagTeamRacing.png|Yeti as The Chinese Dragon Professor Utonium in the 2016 Series.jpg|Professor Utonium as Sir Topham Hatt Ms Keane.png|Mrs. Keane as Lady Hatt Gargamel smurfs 2017.png|Gargamel as The Barber Dickdastardly.gif|Dick Dastardly as The Policeman Dexter's Dad.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Mr. Percival Scooby Doo in Looney Tunes Back in Action.jpg|Scooby Doo as Skarloey Shaggy Rogers in The New Scooby Doo Movies.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Rheneas Eustace bagge courage the cowardly dog.png|Eustace Bagg as Duncan Fred Flintstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Sir Handel Barney Rubble in The Flintstones.jpg|Barney Rubble as Peter Sam George Jetson in Jetsons the Movie.jpg|George Jetson as Rusty Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as Duke Spanky.png|Spanky Here's_Crudde.png|and Crudde as Mighty Mac Theodosia.png|Theodosia as Madge Ray.png|Raymond as George New_Nick_Army.png|Nick Army as Thumper Category:Daniel Pineda